Dreams
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Set after brotherhood, Riza talks in her sleep and that intrigues Roy. Fluffy fluff.


"Roy."

He woke up at the sound of his name and the darkness of the room disoriented him for a moment. He took a minute to figure out what was going on before it came again. This time his name came in a high pitched voice paired with a giggle.

"Roy, stop it!"

Intrigued, Roy sat up and looked at the partner sharing his bed. Riza was laying comfortable text to him in her own space as she typically needed to sleep well. It was nothing personal and he knew that; sometimes she just needed space to sleep. Tonight they'd just gone to bed so she was wearing a light nightgown under the covers. She was facing him with a smile on her face as she still slept. He frowned at her for a second until she stretched a little and moaned out his name in the most arousing manner.

Riza was having a sex dream about him. He leaned on his fist and watched her for a minute, his ego inflating as she smiled and made the most amazingly arousing noises in her sleep. When she seemed to calm down, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, pulling at her bottom lip to get her to wake up.

He was rewarded with a frown. "I'm sleeping." She muttered.

"I know." Roy grinned and she looked at him uneasily. Roy was never this awake in the middle of the night. "You were having a pretty good dream, huh?" The grin on his face mad her scowl at him.

"What are you talking about?" Her face started to color and he knew he had her.

"Oh nothing, you were just talking in your sleep." Roy tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was cute."

"Cute?" She was really red now.

"It was the moaning that was arousing." Roy laughed when she groaned and buried her face into her pillow with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm teasing." He touched her shoulder and she lifted her head enough to glare at him.

"You only heard it tonight?" Her voice was small and he stared at her.

"You've been dreaming more?"

"Yes." Riza flushed red. "Every night this week." She winced. "I can't help it."

"You're having sex dreams every night?" Roy's eyes widened in surprise. "They're about me, right?"

"Tonight's was." Her voice was so small and quiet he sat up in shock. "I can't help it!" She protested, sitting up with him, much slower. "It's not my fault, it's just hormones, and the doctor said it's normal."

"Normal to have sex dreams about other men?" Roy scowled at her and she knew exactly what had happened. She'd wounded his pride by admitting that to him.

"They're just dreams; you can't tell me you've never had a dream about someone else." She frowned at him. "I can't control them; I'm a sleep for God's sake."

"Do you know the men?"

"Sometimes." Riza sighed and pinched her nose while he pouted next to her. "Roy, I'm _pregnant_ with _your_ baby." She grabbed his face. "They're dreams, I love _you_, you insufferable man." She snapped and kissed him roughly before settling herself down to sleep, her swollen belly between them.

"I'm sorry." Roy huffed and fell next to her with a sigh. "I don't mean to be jealous, I just love you." He reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Roy, we waited so long for this." Riza sighed and rested her free hand on their child. "So long to be safe, and being together wasn't even a goal. It was a possible byproduct, but I'm not just going to give it up because I had a sex dream about someone else." A smile grew on her face. "Besides, I'm sure they don't compare to you in reality."

"You were probably just dreaming of me with their faces." Roy determined and looked at the ceiling while Riza rolled her eyes. If it meant peace in their marriage, she'd let him believe just about anything. He may have finally achieved his goal and become Fuhrer of Amestris, but he was still the most immature little boy she'd ever met in her life. Giving up her position as his bodyguard had been difficult, but their child was easily more important. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yes." Riza sighed. "And hopefully I won't dream anymore." She opened her eyes at looked at the grin on his face. "What?"

"You can dream about me again if you want."

"Thanks." Riza rolled her eyes as he chuckled, squeezing her hand tightly. She smiled and closed her eyes, slipping back into sleep on her side while he slept on his back next to her, their hands still clasped.

Roy woke a few hours later to a soft moan coming from his wife and he frowned at her. If she was dreaming about Havoc, or Fuery, or…

"No." Her clear word startled him. "Roy don't."

He could've sworn she was awake and answering his thoughts right now.

"Touch her and I'll shoot you."

It took him a second to comprehend exactly what Riza had muttered in her sleep. She was actually threatening him in her sleep. Threatening him away from a woman? Roy scowled. Repeating that to her would only get him in trouble with her in the morning, it was best to leave that be.

Sighing, he slid a hand to her stomach where his child lay and smiled. Their lives would never be considered 'normal' by any means, but they did have the chance for some happiness. His position made him important, and with her honorable discharge from the military, they saw each other less often than before. But when they were together she was his wife, she was the mother of his child, they were married and that meant everything to him.

Even if she'd had sex dreams about someone else.


End file.
